Mav Doretto
Introduction Maverick Doretto, generally known as Mav, is the childhood friend of Alexis Freeman. Doretto is an elite street racer, and the former owner/founder of the tow and repair company Street Dreams. As well as being a business owner and racer, he is one of the heads of the criminal organization known as 101. Character Background Childhood As an orphan, Doretto was taken in by a couple living in the Valley. As a child, he befriended another local, Alexis Freeman. Doretto and Freeman grew up together and would often commit petty crimes and robberies. Doretto soon entered the life of crime and started to steal and chop cars. It was during this period of his life that he learned about cars. Doretto once lived with two unknown girls, one of these girls had a love interest in Doretto. After a rejection from Doretto, this girl has attempted to take his life. Relationships Doretto started dating Lilly Baker whom he at first referred to as “the flower girl”. During his relationship with Baker, he was coerced into getting fellatio by Tameca Nakazawa during a truth or dare game, which caused a temporary breakup. Doretto not knowing what to do tried to end his life by driving into a wall. His suicide attempt failed after the paramedics broke his "Do not resuscitate" order. It wasn’t until later that Baker forgave him and they are back together in a relationship. Doretto was introduced to Nino Chavez by Baker. He taught Chavez how to drive and use his car properly, considering Chavez’ amount of crashes and money spent on repairs. It was during this period that Doretto got to know Baker’s boss. After waiting for Baker to return for a total of ten months, he began a relationship with Jessi Vara. On March 24th, Mav broke up with Jessi and she left town but returned. They then got into a fist fight and Mav knocked her out. Then, He put her in his trunk and got her revived by the "vet" or underground doctor. Since then, they are back together. Heists On March 10th, 2018 he learned from Baada Ka about an armored truck that flew in that is collecting a large amount of cash from multiple banks in Los Santos and Blaine County. He came into contact with Dash Armstrong, the escapee from the Bolingbroke State Penitentiary, to see if he can be a potential gunman for the heist. Mav and Frank Murdock figured out each other were following it. Mav then contacted Freddy Price and they decided to team up and hit the armored truck at the Harmony Bank and "split" the cash evenly. Upon arrival, two guards got out of the truck to collect the cash from the bank. Whilst they were inside, Jeffrey Connors rammed a stolen tow truck into the side of the armored truck to pin it against the wall. Then, the combined forces of 101 and SecuroServ attacked the truck and downed the two guards and threw the driver out of the truck. Mav and Freddy then held him up and Joseph Uldrich stole $150k from the armored truck. Afterward, the two groups met up and "split" the cash in which he gave $50k to Freddy Price and $5k to Baada Ka. They kept the other $100k for future projects. Notable Events On March 25th, Joey Uranus or Joseph Uldrich was taken out to the mountains by Bruce Greenwell and Mav to punish him for disobeying orders. Then, they carved the Roman numeral 'I' into his chest and severed his thumb after breaking his hands. On May 7th, 2018; Mav had a contract written to transfer ownership of Street Dreams to Maxine Devereux. Since then the contract has gone into effect. However, Mav took back the deed to the business on July 19th from Maxine to free her from the burden of running the business and let her go back to doing what she truly wanted. He ended up handing managerial status to Archie Cooper to smooth over relations with the former employe Mav and 101, had been backing Khloe Leaves and 1% by supporting them with automatic weapons such as SMGs and AKMs. He had also been exchanging information with them about happenings in the city. Due to Khloe Leaves not paying her debt to multiple people like Mav, Alexis, and Bob Coolidge, Mav is contemplating killing her. This is because Alexis requires that money to pay down payment. Mav's organization, 101 is currently inactive as confirmed by Mav himself. Despite this status, all of the ties between the members remain and members still frequently work with each other. Metal Legs After having his car disabled in the middle of the road on June 8th, Mav had to run down the middle of the street in the middle of the night. As he was running, Baada Ka hit Mav with his jeep going well over 100 mph on accident. As Mav could recall, he was left in the desert and apparently taken to the vet by Baada Ka where he contracted some sort of disease and had his legs amputated. They were replaced with metal prosthetics; The one on his right leg goes up to his knee and the left one goes almost up to his hip. Mav has no memory of who hit him or most of the details of what happened afterward and, as a result of the injury, he has trouble walking. On The Run After Maxine Devereux turned herself in for her crimes, she told everything she knew about the underground crime gangs. Mav Doretto was hit hard by this leaked info as she had been very involved with his previous illegal work. Soon after the information was leaked, a warrant for arrest was placed on Mav Doretto's head. The warrant was 100000$ large and is one of the biggest warrants that has been issued. Mav Doretto in response went dark and cut ties with most people. He had soon set up a plan to sail away from Los Santos on boat, he wanted to build a new life in China. Before he set sail, he began giving his final goodbyes by meeting the people he most cared about. Along with giving his final goodbyes, he also told his life story to Fabio Magnifico, a recently employed news reporter. This infomation was given because he wanted to try a last ditch effort to take down Director Dazzler from his seat of power. Everything was going fine until he met with Luca Gambino, who decided to rat out Mav Doretto to Leon Church. After Leon Church arrived at the meeting both Luca Gambino and Leon Church pulled weapons and began to kidnap Mav Doretto. Leon Church had all the reason to kill Mav Doretto at that moment, but decided to give him to the Police instead. After an interrogation with Director Dazzler, he was sentenced for indefinite time until a trial could be held. Known Victims Death Count: 17 * Simon Edwards (Leon): Had fingers and teeth removed by James O'Reilley, shot with a shotgun (deceased) * Sofia Ashdale: Shot in the head (deceased) * James O'Reilley (Jerome): Cut a pinky and testicle off (survived) * Rajj Patel: Burned him alive then urinated on him. (survived) * Isabelle Knight: Sent James O'Reilley to kill her, stabbed three times. (survived) * Joseph Uldrich (Chester): Had James O'Reilley cut his pinky off. Cut his right thumb off. (survived) * Ayda Clarke: Mav put a hit on her, so Maxine Devereux severed her brachial artery leading to her bleeding out. (deceased) Quotes * "At the end of the day, all we want is success and happiness" * "Just cause a horse isn't good, doesn't mean you have to put it down" * "I'm a f*cking wizard Harry" * "Did anyone order a pizza, with extra sausage?" * "You shot me? Kinda Hot" * "Life is finite" External Links * Mav telling his story to Fabio Magnifico Category:Characters Category:Civilian